starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Guardia de la Muerte/Leyendas
|lider = *Señor Superior **Tor Vizsla **Pre Vizsla **Lorka Gedyc **Teti Viba |miembros = *Bo-Katan }} *Dred Priest *Isabet Reau |cuartel general = *Concordia *Endor |emplazamientos = *Carlac *Concord Dawn *Concordia *Corellia *Endor *Galidraan *Korda 6 |hideh = |formada = 60 ABY Mandalorianos |fragmentada = 32 ABY |reorganizada = |disuelta = 1,5 DBY |restaurada = Antes de 22 ABY |hideot = |era = *Era del Alzamiento del Imperio *Era de la Rebelión |afiliacion = *Confederación de Sistemas Independientes }} 300px|thumb|right|Un soldado de la Guardia de la Muerte. La '''Guardia de la Muerte', Centinelas, Vigías de la muerte o Fuerza letal, era un grupo de Mandalorianos rebeldes quienes eran guerreros expertos en un gran número de armas, pero sobre todo, muy disciplinados al momento del combate. Éstos usaban cascos exclusivos y eran dirigidos por un Señor Superior. Sus miembros, bajo el liderazgo del Señor Superior Vizsla, pelearon en contra de los "Verdaderos Mandalorianos", liderados por Jaster Mereel, durante la Guerra Civil Mandaloriana debido a que no concordaban con las reformas de Mereel y deseaban seguir siendo jinetes salvajes. Por lo menos algunos de ellos, incluyendo a Vizsla, deseaban comenzar una nueva Guerra Mandaloriana y conquistar la Galaxia. Las constantes peleas internas y el amor excesivo a sí mismo de Vizsla fueron las causas que los llevaron a su perdición. Cuando Jango Fett finalmente derrotó a Vizsla y a sus principales colaboradores, los miembros restantes se escondieron en los planetas más recónditos de la Galaxia, y dejaron de tener contacto alguno con el resto de ella. Tiempo después, cuando el clon de Jango Fett, Alpha-Ø2 quiso resurgir el clan de los Mandalorianos, invitó a muchos de los ex-integrantes de la Guardia de la Muerte para que se le unieran a sus Protectores. Otros miembros tomaron como base el Búnker de la Guardia de la Muerte en la luna boscosa de Endor, bajo el liderazgo de Teti Viba, antes de que éste fuera asesinado. Los uniformes de la Guardia de la Muerte fueron una de las inspiraciones para las armaduras de los Guardias Reales del Emperador. Miembros conocidos *Fenri Dalso *Arla Fett *Lorka Gedyc *Bo-Katan *Meltch KrakkoStar Wars: The Wrath of Darth Maul *Tal Merrik *Klin Nif *Dred Priest *Isabet Reau *Hudu ShivStar Wars: The Clone Wars Secret Missions 3: Duel at Shattered Rock *Rageon Vart *Teti Viba *Pre Vizsla *Tor Vizsla Apariciones *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' *''Star Wars: The Wrath of Darth Maul'' *''Restraint'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Secret Missions 3: Duel at Shattered Rock'' * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Season Five'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' * *''Star Wars Rebellion 4: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 4'' *''Sacrifice'' }} Fuentes *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'' (Ver: Imperial Royal Guard) *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Alliance Intelligence Reports'' *''Imperial Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Total Experience: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Galaxy at War'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Official Episode Guide Series 1 & 2'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles'' * * *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' * * }} Notas y referencias Scroll box| }} Categoría:Organizaciones Mandalorianas Categoría:Miembros de la Guardia de la Muerte